Maxie's Great Awakening
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: Maxie unwittingly kills a groudon and her child. to redeem himself he must furfil the Groudon mother and the child's final wishes. if he can survive being a groudon. with his own organization, team magma hunting him, thinking that he's a real groudon.
1. Chapter 1

Maxie sat on a beach chair on Monsu Island near the Team Magma base. Sipping his Blue Hawaii he looked up at the sky. He thought about what to do with the rest of the day. Suddenly there was a sharp ring and he realized that it was his cell phone. "Hello? Maxie speaking. This better be important. I'm on vacation."

"It is Leader Maxie." Tabitha said.

"Then what is it?" He sounded annoyed.

"We found a Groudon. We caught one."

"What!?" Maxie shouted as he dropped his drink. He was fully shocked.

"Yes so you better come quick."

"I will Tabitha. I will." He closed his phone and ran off to his secret base.

When Maxie got to the base Grunts were running around and pressing buttons on lit touch screens.

"Oh Maxie! Over here!" Tabitha waved.

"So what happened?"

"Well we were all on our lunch breaks and we left out leftovers out for other Pokemon to eat and a Groudon came."

Maxie then said sarcastically "So a Groudon just came up to you like that? Yah know it's pretty hard to see a Groudon coming."

"No Maxie. It's a baby."

"B...b...Baby...?"

"Yeah do you wanna see it?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes certainly."

Tabitha opened the door and inside it looked like a Groudon but much smaller then a real one. It was tied up and in some sort of cage they usually put people in.

"So this is the little bugger." It looked up at him and Maxie said "Ahh Tabitha... I think Team Magma is about to enter another great phase."

"Yes Master. Your right."

"Tabitha?"

"Yes?"

"May is hold it?"

"Yes i think so Maxie. But it still might be dangerous."

"That's ok, I'll take the risk. It's worth it i think. Right?"

Tabitha then unlocked the cage and the chibi Groudon jumped into Maxie arms and started to fall asleep in his arms. "Umm... Tabitha this is not how i expected a Groudon to act."

"I know it's a little cute looking and acting."

"Maxie smiled and said "Well maybe were just thinking too stereotypical."

"Right Maxie. So what do you want to do with it?"

"I don't know yet maybe run a few simple tests. I've like to know if that he has powers of a full fledged Groudon."

"Yes Maxie. We'll do it right away."

Tabitha then started to run out of the room carrying the Groudon. Then Maxie stopped him and said deadly "Hey Tabitha!"

"What is it?"

"Ya know you said you found a Groudon all on it's own in the bushes. Right?"

"Yes we did why is that a concern?"

"Well it's because it's a baby... and babies have mothers...right?"

"Yes i guess that is true why?"

"Because the last thing I want to meet is a full grown Groudon mother wanting her baby back."

"Oh yeah your right. That could be bad."

"Yes so this is very risky."

"Right."

Tabitha walked away and Maxie sat down trying to think about what was happening.

Suddenly there a huge bang. Maxie ran to the experiment room and saw that the Groudon refused to be tested. It struggled to remain inside the holding rig. Suddenly it shrieked a loud "Gahrooo!

_Oh no..._ Maxie and Tabitha both thought in unison_. Oh no... oh no ..oh no_...

Suddenly the ground started shaking and a large crack opened on the floor. Then there was a blast of smoke and ash as a large figure appeared. When the smoke cleared there was a 50 foot female Groudon looking very angry at Maxie.

"Groudon's mom..." Tabitha said faintly and then passed out, crashing to the floor.

"Ahh! Tabitha! Are you all right sir?" Maxie shouted as he tried to get his up.

Tabitha didn't reply and Maxie looked at the angry 50 foot female behemoth in front of him. It snarled and spit fire very close to where he was standing. Stepping backwards he did the very cartoony "Umm...Nice...monster... nice monster..." Like Maxie thought it would do, it didn't work. It advanced and swat at Maxie with one of her large muscular hands with perfectly white sharp claws. If it hit him it would most likely shread him to pieces. It looked like he had only a few seconds. Maxie looked around frantically and the he saw the Groudon child. He ran over and grabbed it and held it close to him. The Groudon whimpered and burrowed his head into his chest. The next thing he knew his mother's arm hit him with an incredible force. It threw him backwards and the air was knocked out of him. His vision was blurred but he could see that the Groudon he had just held in his hands was now a tangled bloody mess. "No! My Groudon!" His vision started to get blurry again and eventually started to fade. The last thing he saw was the Groudon's mother go over to her now dead son and holding it, tearing up. Then with soft _Fwah _and they both disappeared in a flash of smoke. Maxie felt dizzy and whispered "My Groudon come back..." Before dropping into a deep haze and fell asleep with only the beats of his heart to count the time away.

--OΩO--

"Owe my head..." Maxie moaned and realized he was on a bed inside the experiment room. Many Grunts had huddled around him and whispering softly. He was then able to get up and ask his head admin Tabitha "Tabitha what happened?"

"Master Maxie, I don't know what happened. I passed out before you remember?"

"Oh yes sorry."

"None taken sir."

"I know what happened Maxie." A female voice said from behind everyone. "I was sane the entire time." It was Courtney, Another high admin.

"Ah yes Courtney, What indeed happened? I wish to know."

"Well after you decided to take a little nap on the floor over there." She pointed to where he passed out. "The Groudon's mother took her dead child. She realized what she did to him... and then then just disappeared."

"Are we going to presue them?"

"No Master we cannot."

"Why not?"

"Well it is because of the fact of how their society functions. See Maxie we have been studying this process for many year now." Courtney began. "And when a baby is born in their 'world' both the mother and the father make a promise to protect their child before it's born. The father is then killed and it becomes food for the baby. Understand?"

"Yes I do but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Seeing that the mother let her child die she broke the promise and she now has to devourer her child and kill herself."

Maxie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt horrible on what he just allowed to happen, unknowingly murdering a mother and child all just because he wanted to save himself. Weakly he said while tearing up "Wow you guys really do... do research. And I just thought you sat around drinking soda all day."

A few grunts laughed in the back of the room. Then suddenly Tabitha started speaking and everything went quiet. Not just because he was an admin, it was because of the tone in his voice as well. "Yes but there is one thing, You Master Maxie could be in grave danger now... Beyond grave. The reason being you still murdered two legendary Pokemon. Whether you were aware of it or not. Another reason being that this offense is so serious is because, I go back to the part about them be 'lengedary' therefore not many of them around. Right?"

"Right."

"So when even if you kill one or Arceus forbid... _two_ that throws off a delicate balance that surrounds them. So you'll most likely be held trial by the Legendary Pokemonic Jury to await you punishment."

"Wait!? What!? They have courts? They are civilized enough to do that?! I thought Pokemon were just 'animals' that didn't have the 'higher sensory perception' that people had!"

"Oh no Maxie. Common one them are just as dumb as you think they are. But the Legendaries I'm talking about. The ones who have been there since the very beginning of time and space. They were born evolved and are even smarter then us. They are rare and the numbers are depleting rapidly."

"Courtney?"

"Yes Maxie?"

"Can you wheel me to my room? I really need to think."

"As you wish."

Both Tabitha and Courtney wheeled Maxie out of the room and into the quiet hallway. When they left Maxie in the room lying on his bed he fell into a very uneasy sleep. While down the hall screams of fresh kill still lurk beneath the shadows. Hungering for revenge.

-OΩO-

(Heavy breathing noises) "... Ma...Ma...xie..."

"What?! Who's there?"

"It's...us..."

Maxie couldn't see anything through the thick haze that seemed to surround his dream. He was in his room and there were two figures, both were huddled around him. His vision improved and saw the mother and child. The mother bleeding profusely from her neck. She knelt closer and whispered "Why?"

"Why what?" Maxie shot back.

"What!? What!? You killed us!" She screamed sounding very exasperated.

"I didn't kill you! You killed yourself!"

"You did! If I kept on living I'd be charged Breakage of the Internal Promise. And that means I'd die a very painful death. Now I'm make you do the same..."

"Please mercy. I'll do anything! Whatever you want! I never meant for you to die! Never! Forgive me!"

"Never!" She put her icy cold hand up to his forehead and then Maxie woke up suddenly covered in a cold sweat. He didn't dare to go back to sleep, the ticking clock still panged on, with every tick slowly draining his sanity away...

-OΩO-

"Maxie! Maxie! Are you alright?"

"Ugh... Did i fall asleep?"

"Like yeah! We found you asleep in the bathroom with a knife in your hand! What on Terra Firma were you trying to do?" Tabitha scolded.

To Maxie's total embarrassment he was on the floor of his private bathroom with a knife and pills in hand. "What happened?"

"Well we came in here because you weren't up at the usual time. And we all thought the worse." He said looking sorrowful "And then we heard you. So we came in."

"Ugh... God I'm embarrassed."

"It's ok as long as your ok. That's all that matters."

"Right so can you help me up?"

"Yes."

Tabitha lead Maxie downstairs into the cafeteria on the ground floor of the building. Most Grunts had already eaten there breakfast and only a few slackers were left behind. "I'll go get you something." Tabitha said as he walked to the counter. He was going to tell Tabitha he wasn't hungry but he'd had already left. "Hi!" Maxie jumped and turned around breathing hard. "What wrong Maxie? It's just me Mack. You know your other less-known admin Mack."

"Oh sorry. I'm just a little unsettled lately."

"You mean what happened in the experiment room?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand."

Just then Tabitha came over. "I got you whatever they had left sir. They only had a coffee left

and I'd thought you want some."

"Thanks Tabitha." He said gruffly.

Just then Maxie got up from the table and went to his room, Leaving Tabitha and Mack back in the room. Leaning on his dresser he put his hand on his head. He felt tired and started getting a headache again, this time his mind started drifting.

"Hello."

Maxie spun around and the Groudon mother was standing behind him. Looking very solid and translucent at the same time.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just talk to you."

"About what?"

"About me and Mokumoku. Mokumoku is my child. Oh and sorry i forgot to mention my name is Yuuzai. And I've like to say I'm not that mad about you."

"Really...?"

"Yes you did it because that how a human's mind works in desperate situations. You couldn't help it. But I'm still a little frustrated about Mokumoku and my own death. Especially Mokumoku's he was only four."

"Really I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She said sharply. "But i still don't think you understand."

"Huh?"

"See you are sorry about the fact that you killed someone. Not because I'm a Pokemon or the fact that I'm a Groudon. Your just sorry about death itself. Right?"

"Well... ok."

"But i can show you."

"What?"

"Here take my hand." She Yuuzai said calmly.

With a burst of freezing smoke Maxie, Mokumoku, and Yuuzai disappeared.

-OΩO-

They appeared at a flashback and saw Yuuzai and another Groudon together. Yuuzai began "This is me and my partner Takumi."

"Yeah so?"

"After many years of 'togetherness' we both decided to make the sacrifice and have a child. But as you know that means the death of Takumi. But he was willing to sacrifice."


	2. Chapter 2

"And how does this relate to me?"

"It relates to you because if a person is to interfere with this you much fulfill my final wishes."

"Oh like what?"

"Like-"

Just then Maxie, Mokumoku, and Yuuzai were swept away with a blast for wind.

-OΩO-

"ORDER! ORDER!" a booming voice shouted. Just then a hush of voices and things sitting down clouded the room on both sides.

Maxie found himself in a huge chair and looking up at a illuminated figure. He looked around and saw Yuuzai and Mokumoku sitting in the Plaintiff's chair. The party mumbled feebly and then the illuminated figure in the judge's chair stood up and said "MAXIE MATSUBUSA! (Maxie's Japanese name I just used as his last) YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE INTERNAL PROMISE AND YOU ARE GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES!"

"All charges?! But i didn't even get a say!"

"Fine then. Talk."

"Well... it's just a normal human reaction to protect yourself i couldn't help it!"

"So? Fine then why did you have a Groudon with you?"

"Umm because I...I... I just wanted to have a Groudon because of my desire to increase the landmass to make the world a better place."

"Oh and...?"

"And so i had one to..."

"SO YOU COULD ABUSE A POKEMON'S POWER FOR YOUR OWN DESIRE TO DO SOMETHING THAT IS SHALLOW AND SELFISH?"

"Well to me...no..."

"SILENCE!" Then the illuminated figure revealed itself as Arceus the God of all Pokemon. "YOU MAXIE, TO UNDERSTAND YOUR DOING YOU WILL BECOME ONE OF US."

"One of us!? What the the hekka to do you mean?"

"I MEAN YOU WILL BECOME A POKEMON. BUT WHICH ONE...?"

"Arceus if i could have permission to speak?"

"Yes Palkia, of course."

"I think that he should, to get the most of his lesson he should learn to know is victim more and to understand."

"Yes Palkia, i do think that would be an excellent idea."

"Well i think that he should be his victim." An silhouetted Rayquaza said adamantly.

"Ahhh yes." Another silhouetted Pokemon said to Maxie's horrid display it was a silhouetted Groudon. He felt his stomach churn as it said "I think Maxie should be become a Groudon."

"Ah yes i think that would be a much suited punishment."

Maxie said nothing he put down his head and got really red.

The from the shadowy depths of the rows the Groudon floated erringly across the room and then knelt closely to him and the suddenly Maxie found himself in his bed frozen and full of fear and apprehension.

-OΩO-


End file.
